


The Massage | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, DESKSEX, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Massage, Oneshot, americanhorrorstory, officesex, sarahpaulson, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: You’re stressed and your boss tries to relax you in many ways…
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/ Reader, Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s), Wilhemina Venable/You
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 40





	The Massage | Wilhemina Venable x Reader

You were stressed, your life and job were a mess, nothing was ok, you needed to rest but you couldn’t because there was still much to do.  
In the middle of it all there was your boss. You couldn’t understand the woman, in a moment she was clearly flirting with you and seconds later yelling at you for no reason. You had an immense crush on her since the first day and this was driving you crazy.  
You were almost having a breakdown on your desk at Ms. Venable’s office. She wasn’t there so you could freak out for a minute.  
Suddenly you heard the door open and the purple figure was standing staring at you.  
\- What happened? – She asked, she tried to hide but she had a bit of concern on her voice.  
\- I’m sorry, Ms. Venable, I just have a lot of things in my mind.  
\- Miss (y/l/n) you have been under a lot of stress lately, let me help you get relaxed for a bit.  
She approached you and positioned her hands on your shoulders. She started massaging them, making you throw your head back and close your eyes.   
\- Is that ok?  
\- Yes, please don’t stop.   
You were softly moaning every time her hand reached a tense spot. Your boss had incredibly soft hands, you wondered what they would be able to do in someplace else…  
Soon she told you to lean a bit so she could work on your back. You did so and seconds later felt her magic hands working on you again.  
\- Are you enjoying it, Ms. (y/l/m)? – She whispered in your ear, making you shiver and almost moan.  
\- Yes, very much, Ms. Venable. – You tried again to not moan.  
She continued massaging your back and brought you back to the position you were before.  
She slid her hands to your arms, giving soft touches on your breasts sometimes, you didn’t know if it was on purpose but felt your breathing go faster.  
You still had your eyes closed when she slid her hand once again, this time grabbing your boobs. She started massaging them and you couldn’t contain your moans anymore.  
\- No bra, huh? – She whispered in your ear.  
\- You know, I know a better way to relax you. – She whispered again and licked your ear.

She grabbed you and made you sit on your table. You didn’t even had time to process everything that was happening, your boss had already pushed her lips into yours and her hands were unzipping your jeans.  
She took them off and touched your wet core over your panties, you were obviously soaked.  
\- Is that all for me?  
\- Yes, Ms. Venable. – You moaned.  
She was circling your clit slowly while kissing your neck, your panties were ruined.  
\- Let’s take this off.  
She wanted to tease you but she couldn’t hold herself anymore, in the minute she took your panties off you felt her tongue eating you out hungrily.  
Her tongue explored your wet pussy before focusing on your clit. She was circling and sucking it and her hands were tightening your thighs, your hands were in her hair.  
Two fingers entered you, the mix of her tongue and fingers was heaven. You already were a moaning mess and could feel your orgasm closer.  
You moaned her name and she fastened her movements, feeling how tight you already were.  
\- Come for me, sweetheart.  
You came undone, screaming her name and arching your back.  
She grabbed your back and neck and kissed you hungrily so you could taste yourself. 

\- Now back to work, Ms. (y/l/n). – She said while picking up your panties on the floor and putting it on her pocked.  
She walked towards her table and winked at you, opening her purple laptop pretending nothing had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open :)  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and give a feedback on the comments.


End file.
